


Halloween

by wolftea



Series: Valduggery Oneshots [9]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Valduggery - Freeform, originally written in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolftea/pseuds/wolftea





	Halloween

Valkyrie stood on the roof of a building in the city of Dublin overlooking the streets. It was nearly 5pm and already growing dark. The wind had picked up and was whipping Valkyrie's dark hair around her face. Today was October 30th and Valkyrie was watching families do last minute shops for Halloween.

Valkyrie loved Halloween.

She supposed that was ironic considering every day of her life resembled Halloween, but there was something about everyone getting involved. For one day, everyone else 'believed' in witches and wizards, spells and potions. For one day, everyone believed in magic.

Halloween made Valkyrie feel normal.

A cold chill ran up Valkyrie's spine as she began to walk down the fire escape. It was going to be a cold winter. She reached the bottom of the stairs and wrapped her coat around her tightly; an attempt to keep the warmth in.

She checked her watch. Still 15 minutes before Skulduggery was picking her up to take her home. Valkyrie decided to wander through the street market. As she picked up a snow globe with a skeleton inside, her mind travelled to what she was going to endure tonight. It was her parents turn to throw the annual Edgley Halloween Party. Valkyrie groaned inwardly as she paid the woman for the snow globe. The reunion was bad enough.

To top that off, she had another Halloween party at Gordon's house, only this one was actually on Halloween. The only benefit was Skulduggery was going. She suppressed a smile when she considered his costume options.

As Valkyrie rounded the corner leaving the markets behind, she saw the Bentley. She increased her pace, desperately wanting to shove her fingers in the heater. By the time she reached the car she was practically running; wrenched the door open and flung herself on the seat.

"Oh my God it's cold." She said through chattering teeth. "Quick, start the car, turn the heater on."

Skulduggery stared at her through dark sockets and very slowly raised his hand. Valkyrie watched, confused. He placed his gloved thumb and middle finger together then clicked, causing a small flame to rise instantly.

"Oh." Valkyrie mumbled, and did the same. She instantly felt warmer.

"I feel honoured to have such an intelligent partner."

"Shut up. My brain's frozen."

"You can't always blame the weather Valkyrie."

He sounded exasperated but Valkyrie had a feeling he was smiling.

She grinned at him. "You love me."

"I wish I'd never told you that." He sighed.

"And because you love me," she continued, "you'd rescue me from any danger, right?"

"You're going to your family's party, regardless of my feelings." Now she knew he was smiling.

Skulduggery pulled up a block away from her house. Valkyrie unbuckled seat belt and leant over to him.

"You could come with me." She said quietly. "They'd just think you have a really cool costume."

Skulduggery chuckled and brushed a windswept strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Nice try. But you'll live."

"Fine." She said rather grumpily. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Valkyrie turned to leave but Skulduggery's hand caught her elbow and when she looked around she was staring into the dark blue eyes of a brown haired man.

"A very handsome man." Skulduggery said.

"I swear you can read my mind sometimes." Valkyrie frowned but didn't resist when he pulled her closer.

The corners of his mouth twitched as if he was trying not to smirk. Valkyrie opened her mouth to question him more but he silenced her with a kiss.

When they pulled apart Skulduggery was a skeleton again, and was tilting his head at Valkyrie in a questioning manner.

Valkyrie shrugged and kissed him gently on his cheek bone.

"Happy Halloween Skulduggery."


End file.
